Chronic stress and depression lead to a sustained increase in the activation of the hypothalamic-pituitary adrenal (HPA) axis and tonically elevated levels of circulating HPA hormones, including glucocorticoids. Sequelae of chronic stress in experimental models and in humans include hypersensitivity of the HPA axis to stressful stimuli, and reduced sensitivity of the HPA axis to negative feedback regulation by circulating glucocorticoids. Likely causes of the chronic stress-induced hypersensitivity of the HPA axis and sustained hypersecretion of HPA hormones is an increased excitatory synaptic drive to and a reduced sensitivity to glucocorticoids of the cells that trigger HPA axis activation, the corticotropin releasing hormone (CRH) neurons of the paraventricular nucleus (PVN). Synaptic activation of the CRH neurons appears to involve an interaction between glutamatergic, GABAergic and noradrenergic systems, suggesting that structural changes in these systems may be responsible for the altered responsiveness of the HPA axis during chronic stress and depression. Rapid feedback inhibitory actions of glucocorticoids appear to be mediated, in part, by activation of endocannabinoid release within the PVN and a resulting retrograde suppression of glutamate release onto the PVN CRH neurons. Through a collaborative network of investigators studying the HPA axis, we have acquired preliminary anatomical and molecular data to suggest that the synaptic innervation of PVN CRH neurons is structurally altered by exposure to chronic stress. This proposal is the cellular physiology component of an IRPG application designed to address the overarching hypothesis that chronic stress leads to long-term molecular, anatomical and functional changes in the synaptic circuitry and glucocorticoid feedback that regulate PVN CRH neurons and the hypothalamic response to stress. We will use whole-cell patch-clamp recordings and genomic analyses to determine whether exposure to chronic stress causes an increase in the excitability of PVN CRH neurons 1) by altering glutamatergic, GABAergic and/or noradrenergic synaptic inputs, and/or 2) by reducing glucocorticoid inhibitory feedback regulation. These studies will provide important insight into the functional changes that occur in the brain during chronic stress, and will offer potential targets for the clinical treatment of certain stress-related affective disorders, such as severe depression. [unreadable] [unreadable]